Las primas de Momoko
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Ya tenía suficiente; las estúpidas primas de su esposa insultaron su casa, su modo de vivir, a su familia, pero no permitiría que hablaran mal de su hijo One-shot


_**DEMASHITA! ´PPGZ NO ES DE MI PERTENENCIA**_

_**Pareja principal: MomokoxBrick**_

_**Fic dedicado a: Luna Queen Blossom y Chica PPGZ**_

_**LOS HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA SON GRATIS**_

* * *

**Las primas de Momoko**

Sonrió con dulzura al ver unos ojos color rojo volcán entrecerrándose.

No podía pedirle más a la vida, era perfecta.

Trabajo perfecto, una esposa maravillosa, un apartamento aunque un poco acogedor demasiado hermoso y sin olvidar a su salvación su hermoso hijo Seiya.

El pequeño bebe de tan solo nueve meses dirigía sus brazos hacia él en señal que lo alzara, lo arrimo hacia su torso, Seiya soltó una pequeña risilla que era melodía para Brick el pequeño quedo abrazado a sus brazos y ya dormido. Se escuchó la puerta del corredor abrirse, pelirroja, cuerpo de muñeca, piel de porcelana, dulce y delicada, si esa era su Momoko que traía unas bolsas. Ella se estaba acercando hacia él muy animadamente Brick puso una cara de pocos amigos, si esa era su señal de "eh conseguido que el demonio se duerma, no emitas ni un solo ruido", Momoko no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, Brick era un buen padre.

El pelirrojo se levantó suavemente del sofá y se dispuso a dejar al bebe en su cuna, sigilosamente cerró la puerta para después devorar con pasión los labios de su hermosa AMABA CON LOCURA, ella le correspondía los besos, pero algunos se los cortaba, como queriéndole decir algo. Brick corto el beso bruscamente pidiéndole una explicación a Momoko con su mirar, esta tan solo suspiro y tomo valor.

—Mi tía vendrá a visitarnos mañana— Brick pareció suspirar aliviado la única tía de Momoko, Mei era un pan de dios. Pero Momoko se veía un tanto ¿incomoda?

—Vendrá con las primas Berseick, Brat y Brute— No, no, se lo negaba a creer, ¿acaso Dios lo odia? Los buitres (así los apodo de cariño) vendrían a estropear su santuario.

—Momoko no…— fue interrumpido por la mirada suplicante de su esposa.

—Te lo pido por favor, por tía Mei— Brick mascullo unas maldiciones por lo bajo, y le dijo el si a su esposa.

* * *

_—Jajajajaja—Sonaban carcajadas por el teléfono_

—No le veo nada gracioso Butch— dijo seriamente Brick

_— ¿y que harás? —_ sonó la voz más serena de todas, ¡Bingo! La de Boomer

_— ¿A caso tienes miedo que la loba te coma?_ — decía graciosamente Butch

—no digas barbaridades, Butch— asqueado trato de decir Brick

—_ ¿pero qué harás si estarás con una ninfómana, una ladrona y una cascarrabias?_

Esa era la pregunta, ¿Qué haría con ese trio?

* * *

Era hora de la pandemia, sus ojos veían la puerta como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo al lado suyo estaba Momoko un tanto nerviosa, agarro su mano para transmitirle confianza, la cual él no tenía.

El timbre sonó abrió la puerta Momoko dios paso para que entrara la tía Mei y las lacras. Mei abrazo efusivamente a Momoko para después ir abrazar a Brick y entregarle un pie de manzana (el favorito de los pelirrojos). Seguida Berseick alias "tanga fácil" que hizo una mini reverencia hacia su prima y fue a abrazarlo a él con todas las ganas del mundo, Momoko solo le decía a él con la mirada –aguanta-. Después entro la pandillera ladrona de Brute que al entrar al apartamento ni saludo a los dos pelirrojos y sentó en el sofá. Y la última que entro le dijo un hola demasiado fingido a Momoko y después vio a Brick y le hizo una cara de asco, ¡pero si se bañó hoy!

— ¿Dónde está el hermoso bebe? — pregunto Mei tratando de zafar ese ambiente de tensión, sabía que sus hijas eran muy difíciles.

Brick le sonrió de medio lado y la guio al cuarto del pequeño Seiya. La mujer entro llevándose una sonrisa en el rostro y se sonrojo, wow era un chico demasiado hermoso

—Buen trabajo— Mei les hizo un gesto con el pulgar y una sonrisa, Momoko y Brick se sentía orgullosos

—Que linda niña—comento Berseick asustando y haciendo enojar a los rojitos.

—Es niño, prima por algo trae la pijamita AZUL color de NIÑO— Dijo Momoko con poco enfurecida.

— ¡Yo que iba a saber! — Trato de defenderse Berseick

Momoko estaba lista para gritar pero una mano en el hombro la hizo tranquilizar. Brick se llevó a Momoko a la sala siendo seguidos por Berseick, al entrar allí la rubia se le puso al frente.

—Oye…

—Brick— dijo Brick de mala manera ya que la rubia no recordaba su nombre

— ¿eres de la editorial de mangas de Nadeshiko? —

El pelirrojo asintió, esperaba un insulto agrio de esa bruja

—De razón— dijo de manera seca

— ¿De razón que?—

—Por este apartamento— dijo con pena

— ¿Que tiene?—

—Pequeño y una zona que no sabía que existía, al parecer dibujas tan mal que no te alcanza para más—

Una vena pálpito fuertemente en la frente de Brick, él no tenía porque aguantar que esa debilucha viniera y lo insultara.

—Prima, no tienen nada bueno para presta—hablo por primera vez Brute, levantándose del sofá— te casaste con un don nadie.

Momoko tomo a Brick del brazo para que se tranquilizara. Brute aprovecho su distracción y comenzó a tocar todo lo que estaba allí en la sala y vio una foto que la dejo boquiabierta.

— ¿conoces a Boomer Him? — pregunto un tanto sorprendida, Brat le quito la foto que poseía la pelinegra e hizo ojos de corazón.

Brick sonrió con superioridad— es mi hermano menor—

Brat botaba saliva por la foto del sexy rubio.

* * *

—Ya se están tardando— comento Kaoru alzando a su hijo de un año

—Tal vez Momoko se está arreglando— respondió Butch haciéndole muecas graciosas a su hija de también un año. La pequeña niña pelinegra se reía de las caras de su padre.

— ¿y Miyako?

—Amor— la llamo Butch— acaba de salir de la clínica, el parto salió bien—

—Es que me parece que hace siglos no la veo— se sinceró la azabache, extrañaba a su amiga.

A Butch le pareció lindo ese gesto que hizo su esposa, se le acercó para arrebatarle un dulce besos de sus labios pero de repente.

—¡Eugh! Hay pasto por todo lado—

El moreno volvió su atención hacia Kaoru pero otra vez

— ¿acaso vive aquí simios?

Butch paro en seco, Brick trajo el apocalipsis a su casa. Vio a Brick con una vena frotada en su frente, a Momoko con el pequeño Seiya en brazos y tenía un gesto nada amigable, a una copia barata de Momoko, una rubia con el ceño fruncido y una pelinegra que se lo devoraba con la mirada.

—Bricky— todos quedaron mirando sorprendidos a Brute— no me dijiste que tenías un hermano futbolista.

—o claro permíteme Brute— lo dijo con una sonrisa malévola— él es mi hermano Butch— la chica lo miraba con un deseo infernal— y ella es su esposa Kaoru— lo dijo tan rápido como si quemara.

Brute miro con desgana a Kaoru que tenía a su hijo, las dos pelinegras se miraron mal, y para rematar Berseick fue abrazar a Butch

—y ellos son sus hijos Ryo y Rin

—Vaya, su hija tiene nombre de timbre— comento ácidamente Brat

A KAORU LE PARECIO DAR UN ATAQUE, NADIE CRITICA AL NOMBRE DE SU HIJA

— ¿Por qué Ryo? — pregunto Brute

A Momoko y a Brick les pareció ilógico que se pusieran a discutir el nombre de los hijos de los azabaches

—Por Ryo Miyaichi—

— ¿Quién carajos es ese? — pregunto Berseick

Al matrimonio verde se le desfiguro la cara por la estúpida pregunta de la estúpida pelirroja

—Es un jugador demasiado famoso en Japón— dijo Kaoru queriéndole disparar a la cabeza a ese trio

—Ridículo—soltaron las tres

—Si me hubieras conocido antes nuestros hijos serían más bellos, y tendría nombres más lindos— dijo Berseick oh oh pensaron los pelirrojos

Kaoru estaba roja de la ira, primero insultaron los nombres de sus hijos y ahora le estaban coqueteando a su esposo en frente de ella.

—Eres una…

—Hola familia— Saludo una hermosa rubia que tenía a un hermoso bebe de ojos cobalto, cabellos dorados y una hermosas mejillas rosadas se notaba que era un recién nacido, mejor dicho recién nacida.

—Miyako—Momoko y Kaoru fueron a saludar a la rubia.

—Saluden a la nueva miembro de la familia Amy Him—

No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando una rubia oscura fue abrazar a Boomer

—Te espere tanto tiempo, mi príncipe— Boomer quedo con cara de WTF, y miro mal a Brick

—oye creo que me confundes con alguien más—

—no, eres Boomer Him, el chico maravilloso que me escribe esas canciones tan maravillosas

—ni siquiera te conozco—

—Claro que sí, seré tu futura esposa, tu musa—

Miyako veía esa escena entretenida y no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿Qué pasa Miyako? —pregunto la azabache a su amiga

—Se nota que esa chica necesita amor— lo dijo tan dulcemente

—Como te atreves a hablarme así aparecida— dijo cortante Brat acercándose a Miyako

—Oye no el hables así a mi esposa— dijo Boomer entrometiéndose entre las dos

—Pero mi amor, apuesto que no tiene ni un empleo— trato "razonar" Brat

—No lo necesita —dijo Butch— porque ella es la famosa diseñadora Miyako Gotokuji

Brat quedo sin habla y fue a abrazar a Miyako

—Wow eres mi inspiración—

Todos quedaron perdidos, primero le trataba de quitar a su esposo y ahora quiere convertirse en la mejor amiga de Miyako

—Prima ya encontré mi vocación—

— ¿Y esa será?

—Ser la modelo del puestico de la diseñadora—

—Buena idea— secundo Berseick— así tendremos como pagarle maquillaje a su bebe y que no se vea como niña

Ya tenía suficiente, las estúpidas primas de su esposa, insultaron su casa, su modo de vivir, a su familia, pero no permitiría que hablara mal de su hijo

—Me tienen harta— se adelantó Momoko— miren yo las amaba, pero ahora las odio, me importa un reverendo pepino lo que piensen de mi pero no se metan con mi hijo, apuesto que tienen celos de mi vida ¿Por qué?… esposo perfecto, hijo perfecto, amigos perfectos, vida perfecta ¿pero ustedes que tienen?, nada ni nadie, si un día me llegase a pasar algo junto a Brick no dudaría dejar a Seiya con Butch o con Boomer. Y no, no me creo mejor que ustedes, SOY MEJOR QUE USTEDES

—esperen—silencio Brat— no es por decir nada, pero yo tengo más derecho quedarme con Teima que ellos

—ES SEIYA —hablo Kaoru

—No hable marimacho— dijo Brute

—Miren señoritas…—Boomer fue interrumpido por Butch

— ¿Cuáles señoritas?, miren tanga fácil, pandillera y cascarrabias, él bebe se quedaría con nosotros, así lloren o pataleen no se los dejara

—Me tienen hastiada

Berseick se lanzó contra Momoko comenzando una guerra entre ellas, Kaoru sonreía apostando a su amiga, los chicos estaban callados e incomodos, Brute y Brat decían blasfemas. Miyako le paso a Boomer la pequeña Amy y se interpuso entre ellas

— ¡PAREN! —Las dos pelirrojas se separaron por el fuerte grito de la rubia, causando miedo en todos— parecen una par de pendejas peleando, ¡son adultos! Actúen como tal, Momoko no es malo que tu prima tenga una apetito sexual demasiado promiscuo, y Berseick no es válido que vengas a gusanear los esposos de alguien mas, miren lo que causan— Los hijo de Kaoru y Butch lloraban a mares mientras el moreno trataba de tranquilizarlos, Momoko se sintió mal, se levantó ye le ofreció la mano a Berseick, la otra pelirroja se la acepto

—Perdóname Momoko—

—Perdóname tu—

Después que las Akatsutsumi hablaran, dejarían fluir sentimientos, todos ya estaban aliviados y felices

—oh no, la novela—comento Brute viendo "su reloj"

—Oye ese es mi reloj— dijo Kaoru brava

—No, el que se fue a Sevilla pierde su silla—

—Mi bendito reloj, cleptómana— el cielo se oscureció iba a comenzar una segunda pelea

Brat comenzó a derrumbarse—Porque Kenji me dejo

Por obstinada, y amargada- pensaron los chicos

—relájate Brat, tal vez no sabía lo que valías—dijo Miyako apoyando su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

— ¿me dejaras ser modelo? —dijo Brat con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Jejeje—la rubia sonreía nerviosamente, ¿Cómo le decías a un microbio que un vestido no hacia milagros?

Los chicos pensaron una cosa **LAS MUJERES ESTAN LOCAS, ES UN HECHO**

Boomer quedo mirando a Amy que dormía plácidamente

—Por favor no crezcas

_**Seis meses después**_

—Cariño— hablo Momoko

— ¿si mi vida?

—Tía Mei vendrá a visitarnos

Oh no, Brick tomo a Momoko del brazo y la metió en el armario con llave.

— ¡BRICK ABRAME LA PUERTA!

— ¡no quiero volver a ver a la cleptómana, ni a la leche cortada, mucho menos quiero ver a tanga fácil! — Brick miro a su hijo que tenía un chupete y se reía. No quería que su hijo tuviera el veneno de ese trio de arpías

Sonó el timbre

— ¡Son ellas!

Brick del impulso tomo a su hijo abrió la puerta del armario y hecho llave desde adentro

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Brick con la mano que tenía libre cubrió la boca de Momoko

—la familia esta de paseo—susurro Brick como niño traumado

Tal vez no era buena idea que Brick socializara con ellas

**FIN**

* * *

CHICA PPGZ SI LEES ESTO ES QUE HICE ESTE FIC PORQUE ADIVINASTE MI EDAD!(19), Y CHICA LUNA QUEEN BLOSSOM OJALA TE GUSTE ESTE DETALLE CON AMOR.


End file.
